1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three dimensional (3D) glasses and connect-the-dots drawings.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,815, filed Nov. 17, 2008, which is a Continuation-In-Part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/324,465, filed Jan. 3, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,069, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/680,238, filed May 12, 2005, entitled EYEFRAME WITH INTERCHANGEABLE LENSPIECES HELD BY A MAGNETIC CLOSURE AND INTERCHANGEABLE LENS SYSTEM, discloses an eyeframe system includes a rimwire and an interchangeable lenspiece. A hinged closure on the rimwire fastens the lenspiece to the rimwire. The closure includes a magnetic closure that slides beneath a nose bridge of the rimwire. The closure is held closed by mechanical and magnetic forces. The system can include a plurality of different lenspieces that are interchanged to attach lenses with different qualities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,745, filed Apr. 29, 2004, which is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 10/677,351, filed on Oct. 3, 2003, entitled EYEWEAR HAVING LENSES WITH RIMS, discloses a method for assembly of an eyewear and an eyewear structure are provided to incorporate preferred properties into the eyewear. A lens is encircled by a rim element having the preferred properties thereby forming a lens unit which is removably attached to the eyewear structure. Therefore, the lens can be better retained within the eyewear structure. Such lens units can be made interchangeable one to another, and with a variety of individual properties such that replacement of the lens unit attached to the eyewear structure with a selected one of the interchangeable lens units, will change the properties of the eyewear as per user's preferences.
Conventional connect-the-dot drawings are known. These drawings consist of a plurality of numbered dots on a page of paper. By connecting the dots in the order of the numbered dots with lines using a drawing instrument (e.g., a pen, pencil, crayon, paint, etc.), a user creates a completed drawing. For example, a user draws a line between Dot 1 and Dot 2, then Dot 2 to Dot 3, Dot 3 to Dot 4, and so forth. In this manner a completed image is created.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions, sizing, and/or relative placement of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is usually accorded to such terms and expressions by those skilled in the corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where other specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.